American Wrestling Federation
American Wrestling Federation '''(AWF) is an e-federation created in August of 2009. AWF features a weekly show called Monday Night Madness (Madness for short), which as of the latest AWF show it features 26 active wrestlers and 3 that are on hiatus. Pay-per-views are held monthly. History In August of 2009, former Olympic Gold Medalist Tommy Bishop had decided to make the decision to form the AWF after being dissatisfied with the direction that the wrestling business as a whole was taking. So with enough money saved up from his days as an active wrestler, Bishop had decided to open the AWF & not even within the first week, loads of first time wrestlers & former world heavyweight champions in other promotions had jumped at the opportunity to be a part of the newfound company. The first episode of Monday Night Madness was held on August 31, 2009. On September 20, 2009 the fist AWF PPV, Viva Las Vegas, was held. The next PPV, Haunted, will be held on October 31, 2009. Style Match outcomes are determined largely by the strength of a member's role play for their particular match, although there are sometimes occurrences where matches are decided based on an overarching storyline. Members of the federation are placed into matches by the creative staff, and these matches are then announced in the federation forums. Members are given time to create a role play regarding their match, and after the deadline has closed, these role plays are considered by the creative staff. The creative staff then votes on the outcome of the match after considering these role plays. The wrestler or team of wrestlers (in a tag team match) that does the better role play is selected to win the match. Following this, the results are turned over to match writers. These writers then create the match details. When all the matches have been composed, they are posted as a new television show, pay-per-view, or special. Roster Active *Ace *Adreneline *Alex Angel *Andrew Engage *Anthony Vaughn *Alex Scott - AWF North American Champion *Bill Lesnar *Brody Dawson *Brother Jacob *Bob Forrest *Damon Morrow *Eddie Pearl *The Great White Legend - AWF World Heavyweight Champion *Izaak Kroll *Jack Marshall *Jason Crowley *Jaxx Harrington *Johnny Dangerous *Kraig Robbins *Kriminal *Michelle Sventh *Mike Sventh *Relief/Walter South *Ripper *Ryan Magnus *Savage *Scorpion *Sid Salvation *Slasher *T.Q Smooth *Todge *Trauma/Eddie North *Vanessa Fire Inactive *Arion Catcher *Kenji Asano Tag Teams/Stables *The Harringtons (2009-2009 Disbanded Because Of Brians Leave) *K.L.S. *The Steel City Saints *The M.D.M.A. * Lethal Impact (Alex Angel, Jaxx Harrington, Ace And Savage) Staff *Tommy Bishop *Don Giovanni *Kraig Robbins *Bert Lloyd Events Weekly Shows Monday Night Madness PPV Events *Jan: AWF Resolution *Feb: Love Hurts *Mar: St. Patrick's Day Massacre *Apr: TBA *May: Mega Brawl *Jun: Summer Solstice *Jul: Independence Day *Aug: TBA *Sep: Viva Las Vegas *Oct: Haunted *Nov: Tournament of Kings *Dec: TBA Championships & Accomplishments AWF World Heavyweight Championship *October 31, 2009 - Current: '''Great White Legend AWF Universal Championship *September 22, 2009 - October 5, 2009: Jake Masterson *October 5, 2009 - October 12, 2009: Alexander Cage *October 12, 2009 - Current: Vacant ''' AWF North American Championship *September 22, 2009 - Current: '''Alex Scott AWF Tag Team Championships *Current: 'Vacant '(TBD at Tournament of Kings) External Links The AWF Forum The American Wrestling Federation Category:E-Fed